


A Load Off

by 4racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hyunjin is dumb but hes cute and doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4racha/pseuds/4racha
Summary: Hyunjin wants to do something out of the ordinary for Minho.





	A Load Off

Hyunjin’s eyes were shut tightly as the sun beams reached his face through the translucent curtains that were supposed to block the window. Grunting, he covered his eyes with his hands in an attempt to fall back asleep but the sun was brighter than usual despite how early it was. Slowly, he opened his fingers and hissed at the light hitting him once again. Prying his eyes open, he woke up to a dimly lit room with a hint of sun hitting his face at the perfect angle as the rest of the room remained unexposed in the shadows. In defeat, Hyunjin slowly rose from the bed and scratched his eyes lazily.

Stretching his arms in the air, he let out a heavy yawn to greet the new day. After blinking a few times, he looked over to his left to see Minho sleeping. He was hugging the pillow that divided the two of them tightly as his legs were sprawled under the blanket. Minho looked like a sleeping angel, despite the fact that he was still wearing his work clothes and he was drooling over his pillow a bit. Hyunjin smiled softly and leaned over to gently move hair out of his face so he could see Minho better.

“He probably came home later than usual,” Hyunjin whispered to himself. As his eyes adjusted back to the dim setting, he pouted to see the jacket and shoes that were messily on the floor that he assumed Minho took off quickly in an attempt to sleep as soon as he arrived to their apartment. Hyunjin slowly made his way off of the bed as he carefully shifted his legs off the mattress and onto the floor. After sliding on his house slippers, he silently walked over to the clothes and blinked in surprise how there were a few papers on top of the jacket as well as a few receipts that fell out of Minho’s pockets. 

Snickering, Hyunjin gathered them all neatly. He straightened the papers and put them on the nightstand near Minho’s spot, put the receipts in the bottom desk drawer, and put the jacket back on the hanger in their shared closet. As he was pulling the lint off of the sleeves, he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Last night, Hyunjin was a little upset that Minho was working overtime rather than coming home as soon as he could. He remembers complaining to Felix and Jisung over the phone about it.

“I feel like I barely see him during the week,” Hyunjin groaned as he slid down further on the couch as his right hand held the phone to his ear and the left hand was flipping through channels on the television in front of him. “He leaves so early and then comes home so late. I basically only have him on the weekends.”

“Capitalism is a bitch,” Jisung hummed into the receiver. “But cut him some slack, man. He started working right after he graduated. We still have a year or two to go before it’s our turn.”

“Yeah, it’s good he has a job,” Felix added. “That way you actually don’t live in a shitty apartment like we do,” he snickered, causing Jisung to whine as Hyunjin assumed he hit Felix at that moment as well. “Have you talked to him about this before?”

Hyunjin sighed. “No. Because I barely see him!” he exclaimed. “And on the weekends we don’t do anything. I don’t even remember the last time we went on a date.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it,” Jisung suggested. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

Jisung pouted. “Well, hey, the least you could do is something nice for him. He works hard.”

Despite his frustration, Jisung was right. Hyunjin was complaining, but he didn’t take into consideration how much stress Minho goes through. After ending their phone call, Hyunjin sighed and scrunched his nose at the lockscreen photo of him and Minho making stupid faces at the camera. He couldn’t help but smile at the screen before locking it and falling to the side with his head landing on the couch pillow.

“Fuck, I’m stupid,” he sighed with guilt. He felt selfish. All this time he was thinking about spending time with Minho when he should have been thinking about how Minho pays for their shared apartment, works a 9-5 job, and manages to work overtime. Not to mention how he’s still paying off his student loans as well. Sitting up straight, Hyunjin ruffled his hair. “I have to make it up to him.”

 

Hyunjin quickly walked back to the bedroom and saw that the sunlight was shining brighter into the room. However, Minho was still fast asleep. He was snoring louder this time as he was sprawled out across the entire mattress, much to Hyunjin’s surprise. He let out a quiet chuckle as he began picking up the scattered clothing on the floor and carried it over to the laundry basket in their closet. He tugged on the basket and gasped at how heavy it was. “How many clothes do we go through?” he mumbled to himself as he continued pulling the basket and pausing in his steps to catch his breath. 

He managed to drag it to the washing machine tucked into the wall that divides their living room and kitchen. Opening the door, he realized this would be his first time doing laundry. Ever. Hyunjin stood frozen as he had flashbacks of his mother always offering and proceeding to do his laundry for him when he was younger. Even when he lived with Felix and Jisung in the dorms during his the first few years of university, he always brought his dirty laundry home for his mom to do. (He never asked her, she just always offered.) “Fuck,” he grunted as he quickly went to the living room to grab his phone off of the coffee table. Hyunjin mumbled. “I’m such a mama’s boy.” He dialed a number on the phone as he was tapping a beat at the edge of the laundry basket.  

“Hello?” the voice spoke through the receiver.

“Chan hyung,” Hyunjin smiled.  “Hey, how do you do laundry?”

It was silent on the other line before Chan coughed. “I beg your pardon?”

“How do you do laundry?” he reiterated.

“Hyunjin,” Chan sighed. “It is—what—ten o’clock in the morning, and you want me to give you a step-by-step tutorial on how to do laundry when you can just look it up online?”

Hyunjin replied, “Well… yeah.” He looked down at the basket and then up at the washing machine and then sighed. “You’re much better at explaining than those weird online tutorials anyway…”

Chan took a deep breath and gave in. “Alright, well, put the clothes in the washer.”

“How?”

“You literally just throw them inside.” Chan ran his free hand over his face in frustration. He knew he couldn’t burst on Hyunjin when he was genuinely asking for help. “You really never learned how to do laundry?”

Hyunjin pouted embarrassed at the phone that was on speaker resting on the shelf to the side of him. “No…” he whined. After putting all the clothes inside, he closed the door and sighed. “My mom always did my laundry for me. Now enough about my mama’s boy lifestyle, what’s next?”

“Do you know where the detergent is?”

“The what?”

“Oh my gosh—”

“Hyung, this is literally my first time!” Hyunjin exclaimed, still embarrassed. “Cut me some slack.”

“Minho should have put the detergent around the machine. Just look around for it. It’s going to be labeled ‘detergent.’” Chan waited as he heard Hyunjin humming and rummaging around. “Why are you doing laundry anyway? Isn’t it Minho’s job?”

Hyunjin managed to find the detergent and smiled proudly at himself. “Yeah…” he replied. “But… he’s asleep right now. And… I wanted to do this for him,” he added sheepishly.

Chan blinked at the realization that Hyunjin wasn’t doing this as a means to fulfill a weekly chore; it was for Minho, to ease his stress load when he came home. He softened when he heard Hyunjin whine how he doesn’t know what to do next. “Put it in the machine part that is labeled ‘main wash.” Hyunjin complied and closed it. “Now get the softener.”

“There’s more?”

Unable to control his laugh, Chan couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle that made Hyunjin whine again. “Yeah, it should be around where you found the detergent. Just follow the directions on the bottle and then pour it in like you did with the detergent.” He waited for Hyunjin to ask for what’s next. “Close the door and then press the start button. The settings should be okay since Minho probably presets them when he does the laundry.”

Hyunjin pressed the start button and jumped back surprised when the machine started rumbling. “Wow that was pretty easy,” he smiled proudly. “Is that it?”

“Yeah,” Chan nodded. “But after it’s done, you have to put it in the dryer—”

“There’s more to this?” Hyunjin gasped before groaning.

Chan laughed heartily. “Yes, there is.”

Hyunjin was about to whine before he heard something in the bedroom fall. He blinked as he pulled his phone off the shelf and took it off speaker to put to his ear. “Hey, I think Minho hyung is awake now. I’m just going to check on him.” Chan hummed and gave him the go it was okay to hang up. “Oh,” Hyunjin coughed, “thanks for the help, hyung.”

“Anytime,” Chan smiled.

 

—

 

Hyunjin walked to the bedroom that was still a bit dim, but brighter than earlier. He saw Minho still sprawled out on their mattress as he walked over. He smiled at how peaceful Minho looked before screaming when Minho quickly pulled him down.

“What the fuck!” Hyunjin exclaimed as he was engulfed in a morning hug by his boyfriend. 

Minho nuzzled closer to Hyunjin and squeezed him a bit tighter. “That’s not how you greet your boyfriend in the morning…” he whispered, his eyes still closed as he wrapped his legs around Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was definitely stuck now. There was no way he were going to get out. He rolled his eyes. “Well, can I at least let go so I could properly greet you a good morning?” he asked politely. He felt Minho nod against the top of his head as he was released. Minho smiled at him sleepily as Hyunjin faced him properly. “Good morning,” Hyunjin smiled before pulling him in to kiss his cheek.

“Better,” Minho chuckled. He went in to properly kiss Hyunjin’s lips. “Good morning to you too.” Stretching his arms and yawning, he scratched his sides as he continued to move his body to wake up more. “Have you been awake?”

Hyunjin nodded. “For about an hour,” he replied. “You were knocked out,” he snickered. He watched as Minho justs nodded sluggishly, probably still tired from last night’s work schedule. Hyunjin looked away and coughed. “I… I put your clothes in the washer,” he shyly added as he scratched his ear. 

Minho lifted his head up as he raised an eyebrow. “You… you what?”

“I put your clothes… in the washer,” Hyunjin reiteraited.

Startled by the sudden touch of the back of Minho’s hand against his forehead, Hyunjin jumped a bit. Minho looked at him closely and blinked. “Are you okay? Did Jisung give you a cold or something?” Hyunjin puffed his cheeks, causing Minho to laugh. “That’s so unlike you.”

Minho slowly pulled himself off of the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash his face and fix himself. Hyunjin followed behind. Leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest, he watched Minho do his morning routine. Hyunjin sighed. “I just… wanted to do something nice for you…”

It was rare for Hyunjin to admit to anything of the sort, let alone right in front of Minho. After properly washing his face and drying it with the nearby towel, Minho walked over and pecked Hyunjin’s cheek, causing him to squeal. Minho chuckled. “Thank you,” he grinned. Minho walked out of the bedroom and yelled out, “do you want to order delivery for breakfast?”

“Sure!” Hyunjin shouted in reply. He sighed to himself as he turned off the light in the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen where Minho was getting their coffee prepared. Hyunjin stopped himself and looked over at their messy bed before slowly walking over and fluffing the pillows before laying them back in their proper place. He also laid the sheets on the mattress properly and even straightened them out clean. 

Minho walked towards the bedroom to ask what Hyunjin wanted but he stayed quiet as he observed what Hyunjin was doing. He knew this was out of Hyunjin’s comfort zone. Despite not knowing why Hyunjin was doing it, Minho was very grateful. He opted to slowly pull back and walk towards the kitchen once again to just surprise Hyunjin with the breakfast delivery order. Passing by the laundry machine that was spinning his clothes clean, he snickered to himself. “He’s sweet,” he hummed to himself. 

Back in the bedroom, Hyunjin opened the curtains and scrunched his nose and closed his eyes as the sunlight immediately shined on him. After his eyes adjusted fairly quickly, he smiled at the sight. It was a beautiful day. The sunshine that blanketed across the city below them seemed more astonishing than ever. 

He screamed when he felt Minho wrap his arms around him from behind. “Gosh, you scared me,” Hyunjin grunted, patting Minho’s arms.

Minho laughed. “You’re easy to scare,” he grinned. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Hey, after breakfast, I’ll help you with the laundry, okay? I don’t think you separated the darks and the lights.”

“The what and the what?” Hyunjin blinked confused. Minho laughed harder, which made Hyunjin smile sincerely. He feels upset with himself for being rather harsh on how he viewed their quality time together, but he now sees that even with the littlest things, he’s just happy to have Minho.


End file.
